


Different

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Malcolm invites his friend Carmen to his house in an attempt to get his brother in law laid he has no idea how much impact it will have on Ducs life





	Different

”Shes a smartass”Duc mentioned to his brother in law 

”So you definitely like her?”Malcolm raised a brow over at his wife's brother  
.  
”Carmen tells it like it is she takes crap from no man”Duc was amazed by the beautiful woman he probably was way out of her league ”Don't tell my sister she will never let me hear the end of it” Duc sent him a gaze that was full of warning

”You have my word man”Malcolm grinned

”Theres something about her she's different but a good different I feel calm I probably don't make any sense right now but you know what I mean”Duc told him 

”The same feeling I got when I laid eyes on your sister for the first time”Malcolm told his best friend

“You two are good together”Duc smiles at him

“Yeah we sure are she’s my rock”Malcolm said getting all warm and fuzzy on the inside when he thought about his wife he loved her so much it could kill him

“Maybe one day I can have a relationship like you two have one where it’s a not just a relationship but a genuine partnership”Duc told him

”Carmen is a good person we've been friends for years she has a good heart don't take it for granted”Malcolm didn’t let him go without a friendly word of warning


End file.
